The Royals
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: this is a He-Man/Justice League team up.
1. Meeting

Royalty Meets Royalty.

Cajun Strong Man

(Authors Note: This story is being told from the standpoint of Light Hope watching from his castle.)

It is a Bright and sunny day on Eternia. The queen and the two princesses are out riding. Of course, Adora is riding bare back on Spirit. Queen Marlena is riding on her royal mount and Teela is riding on Stridor.

As they rode and talked about different things both important and not, something happend. What appeared to be a glowing doorway. Adora looked at it and said that it was a portal. Teela asked the question of where the other side of the door was located. Adora said that she did not konw but the only way to find out was to go throught it.

The three of them rode through it and ended up on what appeard to be an island. It appearde that there was no one on the island. The three royals started to rid around the island and then they came upon a what appeard to be a city. They were not paying attention but there came four women behind them and put spear heads in their backs.

The queen and the two princesses turned around and saw to their surpise were women and they were taller women then the three royals.

Their captors brought them into the city to meet their leader. They brought them into a throne room and stood them in from of a throne. The queen did not know what to expect but what she did know was that they had better respect whomever was the leader was and bow.

There was a flourish of trumpets and one of the women in the throne room announced

"Now introducing Her Majesty Queen Hippolyta."

Marlena's eyes got big. The reason why is because she knew exactly where she was. The other thing was she thought that these women were supposed to be a legend.

Queen Hippolyta sat on her throne. She looked over at the other three ladies. She fixed her eyes on the one in the middle and spoke.

"I see that there is crown on your head and you appear to be wearing robes of royal color. Who are you and where do you come from."

Marlena said

"I am Queen Marlena, I am from the planet earth, I am the queen of planet of Eternia."

Hippolyta asked

"Who are these other women with you?

Marlena answered

"The one on my left is my daughter Adora. The one on my right is my daghter-in-law Teela."

Hppolyta asked

"This means that they are both princesses"

Marlena answered

"Yes."

Adora asked

"Who are these people?"

Marlena asked

"Begging your highnesses parden, my companions do not know who you are. May I have some time to explain it to them?'

Hyppolyta said.

"Yes, you may."

Marlena took Adora and Teela aside and explained.

"My daughters, we are on Earth. These are the Amazons. They are supposed to be a myth. They were, in greek mythology, fierce warriors that got tired and sequestered themselves away from the rest of mandkind becasue they did not want to participate anymore."

Then she said,

"I am not sure that this is my earth."

Again Marlena spoke to Adora,

"Adora, I think that these women can keep a secret. Show them."

Adora took her sword out of its sheath and exclaimed,

"For the honor of Greyskull, I am She-Ra!"

She changed, front of their eyes, To She-Ra, Princess of Power.

Then she took her sword and aimed it at her horse Spirit and there was another release of energy as spirit transformed into the magical flying unincorn Swift Wind. All of the Amazons were amazed and impressed.

Then the next day was one of the scheduled visits by Hyppolyta's daughter. Hyppolyta's daughter came home with some of her friends.

Marlena did not know who these people were. There was a woman in a suit of blue tights and a red "S"surronded in yellow and inside a diamond shape, and a woman with that looks like a bird. She though that the bird woman would be good match for Stratos.

Hypolyta said

"Let me introduce you to my daughter and her friends. Queen Marlena and Princesses Adora/She-Ra and Teela this is Princess Diana and her friends Hawkgirl and Supergirl."

"Diana, Shayera, and Kara, these are part of the royal family from a place called Eternia. This is Queen Marlena and Princesses Adora and Teela."

She-Ra looked at Wonder Woman and thought that she would like to challenge her to a fight to see who was the strongest. But, that would have to wait because over the horizon there was a green glow.


	2. Telling

Royalty Meets Royalty.

Cajun Strong Man

Marlena asked,

"What is that Green Glow."

Hawkgirl answered,

"I think that I know."

As the glow got closer, Hawkgirl's theory was confirmed. It was the Green Lantern, John Stewart. There was a problem, they saw the green glow but they did not see the red energy beam that followed it. The red beam cut through the green glow and hit John Stewart and knocked him head over heals. As he landed, her brok his leg, dislocated his shoulder and cut open his head.

Wonder Woman asked,

"GL What has happened.

Stewart answered,

"Felix Faust." Then he said, "It is now just Faust, but its also that he has some new friends."

Wonder Woman ask,

"Who are they?"

Stewart said,

"I don't know, I have never seen them before." then he said "There is a man in purple, with a cape, hood and a staff. He has no face but just a skull. Along with him is a woman in black. Also with them is an orange, shaggy looking man. Finally, with them is a man with one are and a menacing looking jaw." Then he said, "They are coming this way."

The three visiting royals look at each other and Marlena spoke up,

"That is Skeletor." Then she said. "The rest are his minions. The shaggy on is beast man. The lady is Evil-Lyn, and the one-armed one is Trap Jaw."

Wonder Woman asked,

"Why are they here?"

Teela said ,

"He must think that there is something here that can further his aims of breaking into Castle GreySkull."

John Stewart was in a bad way, but the Marlena said,

"You will nee everyone you can find to stop Skeletor. Let ust take Mr. Stewart back to our planet so he canc he up." "We will also bring some help back."

So She-Ra makes contact through the jewel in her sword with the Sorceress of Greyskull. She asks the Sorceress to open up a portal. She opens it. She-Ra stays behind while Marlena and Teela go back through. They also bring with them the very injured John Stewart.

They get back to Eternia and have the Sorceress take them back to the palace. After explaining what is happening to the King, Marlena goes and suits up and prepares herself for another adventure in the Rainbow Warrior. Teela, on the other hand, goes to find Adam.

On that particular day, Adam was helping Man-At-Arms with a sensitive experiment in Avion. They sent a message to Avion to have Adam an Duncan return as soon as they can and meet them at Castle Greyskull..

It was very fortuitous that they had successfully completed the experiment. Therefore they were on their way back.

Duncan asked,

"What do you think was so important that your feancee asked us to meet her at Grey?"

Adam replied

"I do not know.'

As they landed at the old, venerable castle and they saw the seriousness on the faces of the three women, they knew that there was something serious going on.

Duncan asked,

"What is so important that we had to come to Graysull First?"

The queen removed her helmet and said,

"It's Skeletor." "He has somehow escaped from his prison ship and is now attacking an altermate earth." "There is no question, in my mind, what his ultimate goal is."

Teela then added,

"He is attacking a place called Paradise Island because it is the location of the entrance to Hell." "This Hell belongs to the Greek "Gods" of that earth." "Skeletor thinks that they can offer him something that will help him to conquer Greyskull."

Adam then asked,

"Where is Adora?'

Teela Answered,

"She stayed to help in the fight." "I think that we will need He-Man."

Adam unsheathed his sword and exclaimed,

"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!"

The magical energy enveloped him and turned him into He-Man. He then pointed his sword at Cringer and exclamed,

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

The Sorceress then reopened the portal and sent them back through.

As He-Man, Teela, Battle Cat, and Marlena went back through, they entered into the middle of a battle. The Amazons looked at him and did not know what to make of him. Teela came flying down and exclamed'

"This is He-Man the greatest champion on the side of good for the planet of Eternia."

As Teela, and Marlena landed, they asked for and update. Hippollyta said

"You are late. They have already entered into the underworld."

Wonder Woman then added,

"We must follow them to stop them. She-Ra, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, and I will go and try to stop them in hell." "The rest of you must hold the line here."

Just as she said that, the Justice League arrived. In force.

It was not just the mainline heroes but it was also the second and third-stringers as well.


	3. Kicking Butt

Royalty Meets Royalty.

Cajun Strong Man

Before He-Man and the rest of the Masters came back, it was decided that She-Ra, Diana, and Hawkgirl went into the underworld.

He-man and the rest of the masters arrived and he wanted to know where She-Ra was. He was told that she and the other two went into the underworld.

[Down in the underworld]

Diana, She-Ra, and Hawkgirl fought through the demons and to where the meeting between Ares and Skeletor was taking place. They observed that Ares had given Skeletor some sort of a jewel. The two other women turned to Diana and asked her what it was, but she said that she did not know.

Whatever it was, none of the three women liked it very much.

Skeletor waved his staff and he disappeared.

Because neither of the men in that particular meeting saw them, the beautiful trio were able to turn and leave without much fanfare.

[Outside the doors to the underworld]

Skeletor emerged from the underworld and called for his minions. They all came, then he waved his staff and they disappeared. After he left, everything settled down.

The jewel in She-Ra's was activated and the Sorceress had appeared in the stone to say that skeletor was back on Eternia but he was no yet attacking Castle Greyskull.

She-Ra told everyone this and suggested that they return back to Eternia to help set up defenses.

It was decided that Superman and Supergirl would not go because it is a magic based world. It was also decided that Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Euboea and a small contingent of Amazons would go back, along with the He-Man, Marlena, and Teela.

When they had went through the portal the had found that he was setting up for an attack.

It turns out that the jewel that Ares had given to Skeletor was a super jewel.

Skeletor aimed his staff at the Jewel and fired.

Before the beam reached the Jewel, Wonder Woman stepped in front of it and deflected it with her Bracelets. He had called to Evil-Lyn to stop her but Teela had taken her down. He signaled for Beast-Man to contact some of his animal friends to attack. At that point, the Amazon forces stepped for to protect Diana. He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and the rest of the Masters were busy dealing with Trap-Jaw and the rest of the minions. That left Shayera and She-Ra to deal with the Jewel. She-Ra changed her Sword into a cub and Shayera activated her mace. They took one mighty swing a peace and crushed it into dust. Seeing that his hopes were dashed, Skeletor tucked his tail between his leggs and beat a hasty retreat.

The visiting heroes, first, went to the Palace of Eternia. There the received medals and commendations for saving the planet. They, then, went back to Greyskull, where they a jewel much like the one that is in She-Ra's sword. They were told that if they needed any help, that all they needed to do is to look into the Jewel and call the name of the Sorceress and she would open the portal and send help. Wonder Woman did the same thing with a control device that Bruce had invented a few years back . She said that there was a corresponding device on Themyscira and on the Watchtower and they just had to set it for where they wanted to go. Diana also added that she thought he mother would want to send an emissary to the planet.

Everyone said their good-byes, the Justice League left and portal was closed.


End file.
